Entre deux mondes
by MrAnonymousse
Summary: Un jeune garçon perdu dans un lieu enneigé cherche son village natal, qui ne semble pas exister. De plus, dans ce monde, des personnes pas très net semblent vouloir imposer leur dominance. Dans sa quête, il sera aidé d'un fille aux cheveux rares..
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Entre deux mondes.

Rating : Disons d'un niveau T ici...

Disclaimer : Le person Shino appartient au créateur de Naruto, M. Kishimoto. le reste vient plus ou moins de moi.

Note : Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter moi. ;)

Il se trouvait dans le vide. Il ne savait plus où il était et il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Il était perdu. Il ne voyait que du noir.

Ce jeune homme était endormi sur l'unique lit de cette cabane. On aurait pu deviner que son âme était perdue dans son corps. On aurait pu croire qu'il était dans le coma. Mais il dormait. Peut-être pas de fatigue mais d'évanouissement mais il se réveillera tôt ou tard.

Ce jeune homme avait un accoutrement assez bizarre. Son visage était totalement recouvert par un pull à col roulé et un gros manteau gris qui avait une capuche qui couvrait ses cheveux. En plus, il portait des lunettes de soleil qui couvrait ses yeux. Et puis quelle idée de se promener ici avec des sortes de sandales bleus ?

Alors que ce type était seul dans cet abri, une jeune femme y rentra et déposa son manteau et un pistolet-mitrailleur contre la première chaise qu'elle trouva puis, après avoir fait un bref geste d'étirement, elle s'empressa de voir le mystérieux garçon. Celui-ci semblait avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. La fille secoua ses mains devant les lunettes de l'homme et dit d'une voix enjouée.

- Youhou monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Le garçon s'étira et se s'assit sur le bord de son lit tout en se tenant la tête de douleur.

- Où suis-je ? Que fais-je ici ?

La fille effaça son sourire, prit un tabouret, s'assit à son tour tout en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et lui dit d'une voix douce et calme.

- Je t'ai retrouvé évanoui dans la route enneigée, tu as de la chance d'avoir survit à ce froid franchement.

Le jeune homme se demanda comment a t-il pu se retrouver presque mort dans la neige. En fait, le jeune homme ne se souvient même plus de sa dernière journée. Il y avait sa vie d'avant dans un climat plus tempéré et une ambiance moins claustrophobe.

La jeune fille, reprit son air souriant et demanda au jeune homme comment pouvait-il s'appeler.

« Shino... Shino Aburame.

- Shino ? C'est un prénom rare dans le coin ! Je m'appelle Violette Murasaki ! »

Après ces courtes présentations, la jeune fille fit du thé et quelques pains tartinés au beurre pour ce Shino. Celui-ci finit tout ça tel un chacal après n'avoir mangé rien du tout et ce, malgré une tentative de cacher cet envie sous un air de froideur. Il laissait apparaître sa coiffure en pétard noire et son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Violette profita pour ranger son pistolet-mitrailleur dans une armoire et accrocher son manteau, cette jeune fille avait le physique et la beauté d'un mannequin (normal quoi !), ses splendides et longs cheveux étaient d'un violet rare et brillant, son visage en forme de diamant et ses yeux assortis à ses cheveux ne rendaient pas indifférente. Puis ses longues et jolies jambes rendait son corps vraiment effilé. Sa poitrine était assez peu développée mais on l'excusait pour le reste. Elle était vêtue d'un pull beige, d'un jean et de chaussettes pour se promener dans sa cabane.

« Alors euh... Shino, tu habites où donc ? Pour que je puisse te raccompagner chez toi.

- Rentrer chez moi. Au pays du Feu !

- Pardon ? »

La jeune fille fut surprise par sa réponse, un pays du Feu ? Avait-il vraiment bien récupéré ou il était fou ? Et en plus il en est sur qu'il y a bien un Pays du Feu ici ! Elle lui demanda

« Pays du Feu ? Tu ne te serais pas trompé de ville ou de village ? »

Shino abandonna le sujet et tenta de se lever pour aller remplir sa tasse d'eau fraîche mais ses abdomens était trop douloureux pour tenter une action. Violette le fit donc à sa place. Elle prit aussi le tabouret et alla le déposer dans un coin de la maisonnette, et son invité lui posa une question.

« Où suis-je ?

- Nous ne sommes pas loin des montagnes... Et à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Je fais mes études là-bas mais les studios sont trop chers pour que j'y habite. Donc j'ai préféré reprendre cette grande cabane perdue dans mon village.

- Et pourquoi tu avais une arme sur toi ?

- Ah. Haha. C'est juste que c'est un peu agité en ce moment »

Violette rougit légèrement à cette phrase et le jeune homme n'a pas mis du temps à le voir. Elle cache des choses, c'est sûr...

Celui-ci avait enlevé sa capuche pour faire apparaître des cheveux noirs en bataille. La partie basse de son visage, soit la bouche et le nez était toujours impossible à cerner. Il jouait avec un insecte qui marchait le long de son index.

Lassé par ce petit spectacle, il dégagea l'insecte de son doigt par une pichenette et celui-ci vola vers une manche de son manteau. Shino s'allongea sur le lit et se demanda comment a t-il bien pu atterrir dans ce pétrin, comment ça le pays du Feu n'existait pas. Pourtant il a bien des souvenirs de ce pays. Il se souvient de tout. Ses amis, sa famille, ses enseignants, ses coins préférés... Pourtant, lui qui aimait la nature et lui qui voyageait souvent, ne connaît pas cet endroit froid et neigeux qu'on pouvait voir sur les fenêtres. Il serrait ses poings et marmonna

« Kono.. »

Une soudaine explosion se fit entendre. Violette regarda par là fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait et poussa un cri de stupeur. Puis elle courut chercher son flingue et quitta la cabane pour aller tirer sur là où l'explosion s'est passé. Elle vida son chargeur et fit une tête de déception. Elle essaya de courir vers cette zone quand quelque chose d'aussi grand qu'une voiture l'atteint violemment et l'envoya en l'air.

Shino, prit de surprise, se leva plus facilement qu'avant et sortit de la maison à son tour. Il vit un colosse mécanique de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et ce qui avait frappé Violette était son poing. Cette machine était contrôlé par un homme totalement couvert d'un tissu noir qui se situait vers le nez. Celui-ci cria.

« Violette Murasaki, veuillez vous rendre, vous avez déjà perdu ! »

Shino prit lui une pause de combat, comme un cowboy qui allait sortir ses deux revolvers mais à la place d'armes, c'était un essaim d'insectes qui sortait des manches de Shino. Ces insectes alla s'en prendre aux bras de ce monstre mécanique quand ceux-là ne le faisait rien.

« Des... Des insectes. Pourquoi faire ? »

Le pilote rit au nez du garçon masqué qui se sentit assez humilié par l'inefficacité des insectes, qui retournèrent vers ses bras. Celui-ci tira comme conclusion que ses insectes sont sensibles au froid puis il fonça vers cette machine quand le poing allait faire le coup que celui de Violette.

Mais Shino esquiva le poing qui le permit de monter sur le bras droit de cette machine et de tenter d'aller à l'épaule du robot. Il sortit un kunai où un parchemin explosif était accroché à la manche et tenta de le planter dans un des fils électriques du robot quand tout à coup, l'autre poing du robot le frappa et l'envoya valser plus loin, dans la neige.

Celui-ci tenta de se révéler avec un peu de difficulté mais la machine écrasa son poing sur lui.

« Sh... SHINO ! »

Violette fut abasourdi de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'a apparemment plus aucune chance contre ce colosse mécanique maintenant. Pour ne pas montrer sa frustration, elle évita le regard de la machine en regardant à sa gauche, puis à sa droite et vit Shino, toujours affaibli mais ayant trouvé quelque chose coincé dans la glace. Elle courut vers lui pour savoir que ce qu'il avait. Celui-ci lui montra une épée dont la lame était coincée dans la neige. Ce qui donna une idée à Violette.

« Prends cette épée puis tu essayeras de lutter avec lui. Je vais essayer de distraire son attention

- Je ne pense pas que le fait que tu fasses distraction est une bonne idée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce que je fais. »

Violette le fit un dernier sourire et courut vers la machine sur pattes pendant que Shino la regarda encore une fois puis se concentra sur l'épée bloquée dans la neige. Alors que celui-ci commença à tirer l'épée sans résultat, Violette reprit son arme et installa des nouvelles munitions et tira de nouveau vers la tête du robot qui ne subissait toujours rien. Ce dernier regarda Violette et chargea son poing pour en finir avec elle. Mais au lieu de le frapper, son poing droit se détacha du bras et fonça sur Violette, qui réussit à esquiver cela à temps. Après qu'elle fut lâcher un soupir de soulagement, le colosse sortit de son bras amputé un gros canon entouré de six autres canons plus petit. Violette, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, montre un visage d'inquiétude et regarda où en était son allié qui força toujours pour tenter de soulever l'épée. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son adversaire en train de charger ses canons et ferma les yeux. L'humain qui était dans la machine regarda sa cible avec un air supérieur et sur et la verrouilla avec son ordinateur de bord. Il dicta comme un compte à rebours les dernières secondes de Violette avant de balancer la sauce puis il tira un rayon d'énergie sur elle.

Violette ouvrit les yeux avec une petite larme qui venait de couler et elle vit Shino, avec l'épée en train de bloquer ce rayon. Celui-ci continua de garder cette position jusqu'à ce que l'énergie de ce rayon fut épuisé puis dit à son alliée de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme fonça de nouveau vers la machine en évitant les balles que lança la machine avec les canons auxiliaires implantés dans son bras gauche et asséna un coup d'épée au niveau du genou gauche du monstre.

Le coup avait amputé le monstre de la partie basse de la jambe gauche de monstre et l'avait fait tombé, déstabilisé une bonne fois pour toutes. Le garçon masqué avança vers la tête du monstre, où se trouvait le pilote et détruit carrément le hublot blindé de la machine et sortit le pilote en le tenant par le col de sa combinaison noire.

« Que cherches-tu ?

- Je... Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gamin !

- QUE FAI-SAIS TU ICI ? »

Shino le lâcha et pointa l'épée contre lui. Son ennemi recula de panique quelques pas puis se releva et ria de nouveau sous l'œil surpris de son adversaire.

« Vous avez peut-être gagné cette bataille mais vous n'allez pas remporter la guerre. Je vous l'assure »

Puis il disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Violette, qui avait vu tout ça, protégé derrière un arbre, courut vers Shino puis regarda, essoufflé, les débris de cette machine et regarda Shino qui le demanda.

« Que-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Ils ont un problème avec toi ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas te donner d'informations.

- Comment ça ?

- Moi-même, je me pose des questions sur leur compagnie... »

Shino n'insista pas. Il regarda l'épée qu'il avait trouvé et la posa dans sa ceinture, sachant que cette épée pourra lui servir plus tard. Puis il mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha lentement et paisiblement vers les routes avant que Violette l'interpella.

« Attends, si tu veux, je peux te trouver un logement chez un ami avant que tout s'arrange ! »

Le garçon fit un simple signe de la tête et retourna sur ses pas, pour suivre Violette vers sa maison...


	2. Chapitre 2 (partie I)

Titre : Entre deux mondes.

Rating : Disons d'un niveau T ici...

Disclaimer : Le perso principal de la fiction appartient au créateur de Naruto.

Note : Après, un an de retard, dû à un problème technique (ma carte mémoire où j'avais mis la première partie de la fiction s'est abîmée, et donc j'ai perdu toute une partie du texte) qui a découlé à un manque d'envie, revoilà reparti pour continuer la fiction.

Le vide total fit progressivement place à un village paisible et harmonieux avec la nature et où la forêt faisait office de frontière. Sans difficulté, il se tenait debout et pieds joints sur le sommet de l'arbre et regarda des statues où quatre têtes masculines et une féminine était magnifiquement sculptés.

Avachi sur un lit assez désordonné, Shino regardait quelques de ses insectes qu'il a prit le soin d'emprisonner dans un bocal. Il lui arriva même de secouer ce bocal ou de les exciter sans avoir recours à une quelconque force voire de mettre le récipient fermé dans un réfrigérateur pour voir leur résistance au froid.

Plusieurs semaines se sont passé après que le jeune homme avait réussi à détruire un mécha colossal qui menaçait une femme dénommé Violette Murasaki qu'elle même à sauver Shino d'une probable mort par hypothermie. Plus tard, elle réussit à convaincre un ami d'héberger son sauveur mais ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis. Selon l'ami de Violette, elle avait beaucoup de travaux à faire pour le compte de son université et ne pouvait plus passer beaucoup de temps à se reposer. Cette histoire sonnait très faux pour Shino, surtout qu'elle prenait l'habitude de sortir avec une arme et qu'on ne fait pas agresser par un engin aussi gros qu'un immeuble quand on est une étudiante normale…

Ces questions tracassaient tellement le jeune homme que d'un coup de sang, il brisa le bocal où il contenait ses insectes rien qu'avec une seule main. Le ninja se leva violemment et sorti de l'étroit grenier qui le servait de chambre. Il descendait les escaliers lentement et avec les mains dans ses poches, mais avec une posture déterminé. Il alla vers un bureau où se trouvait un autre homme, de l'âge de Violette mais plus petit et certainement plus chétif. Il portait aussi des lunettes rondes et des cheveux mi-longs blonds qui s'alliaient parfaitement à sa peau rougi et à son visage en forme d'amande qui faisait penser à celle d'un enfant innocent et gardait même comme tenue son uniforme scolaire, soit un costume-cravate et une culotte courte qui laisse apparaître ses fines jambes. Il semblait travailler sur son ordinateur.

Shino appuya ses mains sur son bureau désordonné et lui demanda d'un ton assez ferme :

_« Que sais-tu de Violette ? Elle ne me cacherait pas quelque chose ?_

_- Heu… Pas grand-chose…_ Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix candide.

- _Et tu n'es pas sensé être son ami qui étudie avec elle ? »_

La dernière phrase de Shino était dite d'un ton plus sec et plus agressif que celle d'avant. Il savait très bien qu'elle mentait à propos de ces études qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était dans le coup. Le jeune homme aux allures de garçonnet avait de plus en plus peur et rétorqua, avec un tremblement et un bégaiement qui se ressentait, qu'il faut la demander s'il disait la vérité ou non. Déçu par cette réponse, le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille laissa tomber et retourna dans sa chambre.

Le comble qui lui faisait office de chambre était assez bien rangé. Il présentait une petite armoire où il pouvait ranger ses vêtements, un lit pour deux personnes et d'un vasistas laissant passer la lumière du soleil dans sa chambre. A côté du balcon, on pouvait apercevoir sur l'épée qui l'avait servi à battre l'énorme colosse de fer puis à menacer son commanditaire. Le lourd manteau qu'il portait lors de son réveil (et qui apparemment, ne l'avait pas protégé du froid) était rangé dans l'armoire. En effet, Shino avait troqué ceci contre un autre manteau gris plus léger et court, sans capuche qui a été remplacé par une très longue écharpe noire. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus par un bandeau avec une protection métallique montrant une sorte de coquillage, ou une fleur, comme signe.

Shino lâcha des insectes de son poignet, afin de ramasser les pots cassés et de tenter de les réparer. En même temps, il ne s'empêcha pas de penser à sa soi-disant vie parallèle, très différente de celle qu'il vit actuellement, qui semble régit par une simple oppression, où il n'est qu'un misérable pion. De plus, le comportement de Violette, qui l'ignorait allégrement et qui jouait probablement un rôle, avec l'aide de son camarade de classe l'importunait encore plus. Mais ces questions n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour le moment et alourdissait de plus en plus sa tête.

D'une tentative de se débarrasser de ces fardeaux, il tapa d'un poing colérique contre le mur qui n'eût peu de dégâts. Il regarda son poing d'une colère assez grande, avant de le retirer...

Pendant ce temps, les sonneries des grandes écoles retentissaient. Les étudiants défilaient en masse pour rentrer chez eux ou pour fuir ces bâtiments qui le retenait au moins 7 heures par jour pour les malchanceux.

Parmi ces jeunes qui quittaient les lieux, on trouvait une jeune fille avec quelques cahiers entre ses bras. Celle-ci, vêtue d'un pull à col roulé bleu et d'une robe et d'une jupe noire combiné à des collants et de bottes noirs, avait des cheveux violets faisant qu'on la dissociait facilement d'une grande foule. L'expression qu'elle laissa paraître de son visage montra une bienveillance et sourire naturel.

Alors qu'elle continua de marcher paisiblement, une jeune fille s'interféra à sa droite et lui demanda en lui tendant une feuille :

« Excuse-moi Violette, mais tu as compris quelque chose à ce cours de... maths ?

- Tu sais, la leçon n'était pas tellement compliqué tu sais. Je pourrai t'expliquer tout ça demain si tu veux.

- D'accord, merci de me proposer de l'aide !» Répondit la jeune fille qui s'en alla vers une autre direction

Après être sorti de l'établissement, Violette se dirigea vers sa voiture, une petite compacte blanche et présentant des marques de vieillesse, et y rentra. Une fois le moteur allumé, elle quitta rapidement le lycée pour se rendre à une petite route menant à une boulangerie. Une fois arrivé dans les lieux, elle réclama une petite part de gâteau au chocolat, qu'elle acheta avec son porte-monnaie qui était peu rempli.

Cette part de tarte, couvert d'un carton joliment enrobé, n'était en réalité pas destinée à son propre plaisir, mais au jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé la vie en se battant contre une machine géante qui voulait l'attaquer, au même garçon qu'elle avait sauvé la vie en le recueillant alors qu'il dormait sans connaissance sous la neige. Ce jeune homme qu'elle n'a plus vue depuis plusieurs semaines, de ce fait elle voulait la faire un cadeau petit en apparence, mais grand vu le porte-monnaie modeste de Violette.

Après cette escapade dans le centre commercial, Violette reprit sa voiture et se dirigea vers un autre lieu. Elle entonna une chansonnette avec un léger sourire aux lèvres quand il s'avéra que son téléphone vibra. Elle diminua sa vitesse et décrocha le téléphone.

« Oui ?

- Violette. On a besoin de toi, viens vite.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a plus de problème actuellement, et j'ai un ami à voir. Demanda t-elle avec insistance.

- Tu le verras plus tard. On a besoin de toi maintenant. »

Sur le coup, elle lâcha un juron, puis fit demi-tour avec sa voiture...

Alors que Shino était dans sa chambre, nettoyant la frustration de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille par où tout a commencé pour lui, le jeune garçon qui vivait dans cette maison continuait à tapoter sur son ordinateur. Celui-ci avait reçu un message qui disait : "On va essayer les virer du quartier est. Surveille-nous depuis ton poste au cas où.". Le jeune homme continua comme si cette lettre n'avait jamais existé...

Puis, une autre personne rentra dans la pièce par la porte de la cuisine. Un jeune homme, légèrement plus âgé que Shino, qui adoptait une physionomie bien plus imposante que celui-ci.

« Alors ça se passe bien ici ?

- Oui... Oui ! Acquiesça de manière confuse le petit informaticien.

- Et notre invité, il va bien ?

- Apparemment... Par contre, il se doute de quelque chose à propos de Violette.

- Haha. Après vu le temps qu'elle doit le faire glander. 6 semaines non ? » Balança avec un trait d'humour l'homme musclé

En réalité, l'intervenant était aussi le colocataire de la maison qui était assez grande pour loger une famille de 3 enfants. De plus, la maison semblait être aussi un lieu des fêtes arrosée. En effet, un comptoir avec un minibar était présent dans le salon.

Le jeune homme musclé arborait des cheveux noirs et courts, un t-shirt blanc montrant ses biceps développés et un tatouage tribal sur son bras droit, et portait aussi un jean et des baskets. Celui-ci s'était avachi sur le canapé du salon tout en prenant une canette de boisson énergisante dans le bar. Après s'être posé, il questionna le jeune scotché à son ordinateur :

« Alors, cette attaque au quartier est ? Rien à signaler ?

- Non... Non. Apparemment, tout se passe bien pour le moment.

- Et ils sont sûrs de se débarrasser des dangereux malfrats de la sorte ? Vous n'êtes pas censés défendre les habitants en cas de danger ?

- Oui. Enfin, c'est la meilleure tactique qu'on puisse utiliser pour débarrasser les habitants d'eux. Même s'il y a des chances que ça rate...». Répondit le garçon à lunettes avant de reprendre :

« Mais Jack, tu penses que, ce Shino, il pourrait nous donner un coup de main ?

- Peut-être, peut-être. Après tout, c'est pas mes affaires...»

Après avoir fini cette discussion, le personnage appelé Jack quitta le canapé de sitôt et retourna vers la cuisine…


End file.
